The Price of Envy
by Rose85
Summary: The transenics are forced to submit themselves to lydecker and a group of Ex-Manticore workers, after the government uses brutal methods to control the Transgenic 'Problem'. *M/A* all the way. *Chapter Four uploaded. *
1. Chapter one

Title:The Price of Envy

Arthur:Rose85

Date:21~12~02

Summary:Faced with newly installed laws against their own kind, the Transgenics are forced to submit themselves other to Lydecker and a group of ex-Manticore employees. Moved out of Settle and into two separate bases, life for the so called freaks begins to show hope, but when the government catches onto their plight for freedom and peace, they hunt down the bases. Site 'B' is found and captured, and Max is faced with the threat of saving her family, while Alec and the rest of Site 'A' have to survive the Governments brutal methods of containing the Transgenic 'problem' 

Rating: PG-13

Declaimer: I not own any of the Dark Angel Characters, they belong to James Cameron, and Fox. 

A/N: I've had this on my computer for some time, and although I have several different stories in the works I had to post it, mainly to see if it's worth continuing with. Sadly I do not have the next chapter written yet; any suggestions will be most welcome. 

Also I need to get into a habit of getting my entire story beta checked, but I'm so inpatient. So please forgive spelling and grammar, as I find them rather hard to get around, even with help from spell check. I will get this chapter beta checked, as my best friend has pretty much begged me to let her loose on my work, I also let BHG loose to edit and spell check, I'm giving them both a well deserved break. 

Thanks...

~Rommie~ 

Dedicated to 'Redhead' and all Nuns...

~The Price of Envy~

~By Rommie~

He watched her, the moonlight caressing the angles of her face. Her body supported by the metal post that had once lit the city. With the loss of a defeated nation echoing throughout his hazel green eyes, Alec turned from his sister's side, and finally succumbed to the swell of tears forming in his haunted expression. 

"Its over" He echoed Lydecker's words, as he retreated towards the shadows. His sisters' motionless form forced the X5 to turn back towards her inert figure. "We can't stay…" 

Maybe it was the rain that added to his pleading expression, but when she turned, the sorrow flooding her brothers' eyes, only fed her growing grief. Her own eyes flickered under her long lashes, sending rivulets of tears down her sunken face. Wiping at them in a desperate attempt to save her last rays of dignity, she finally moved from her resting-place and into the arms of her waiting brother. No words were spoken as he closed the embrace, supporting her body against his rain soaked chest. 

"Sir, Coronal Lydecker's window won't hold, if were going to leave, I advise we do so immediately." The laws had finally been passed, and the streets that they had once walked freely, no longer welcomed their own kind. He held his hand out, nodding in understanding towards the two X5s that had accompanied them into the rain-swollen streets. Pausing long enough to take one last look at the city that had been his home for more than two years, Alec lowered his arms, encircling his sisters' waist. 

"He got what he wanted" She made no attempt to stop the shivers. Her feline DNA useless against the waters cold grasp.

"Yeah, and we let him" 

~~~

__

"Stand down soldier"

"Were not under your command anymore! So stop with the military ballshit." 

"You just don't get it, do you, they don't want you here, and they will never learn to except you. It isn't fear anymore Alec, its power. And when they break through those doors, are you going to take the first shot, because they're sure in hell aren't going to wait."

"And what... your here to solve all our problems Good old Lydecker... Come to give us our choices?"

"This isn't about choices anymore! The transgenics **will** be moved out of Seattle, whether through brutality or mass relocation. Alec... when the government moves in... All this... All this will come to a vicious and brutal end. Can you deal with those consequences"

"We deal with then everyday." 

"I'm not going to let my kids kill them selves other false hope! It's dreaming backed by stubbiness." 

"You created us Lydecker, don't like the formula." 

__

The sounds were heard first, the unnatural movement of clumsily flesh and bone. And then the norns' eyes, glazed with so much belief that no words could stir the gun from its target. 

~~~~

Jamie moved from her brothers' grasp, her fingers touching the many bruises, cuts and scrapes that imbedded his features. The crimson that had slipped through her closed fingers when the bullets had struck, and his eyes, the independence, emotion, and disobedience that had always been there, never faltering under the prospect of death. She looked towards the spot, leather, shirt and bandage hiding the damage caused. 

"Does it still hurt"

"What was it Lydecker said?..." 

~~~~

__

"Jamie don't move him!"

"I... I can't find a pulse! He doesn't have a pulse" 

"Get Max... Joshua find Max. Jamie don't move him!"

"If he dies..."

The sharp intake of breath followed by flickering green eyes, Jamie watched as Alec's untrained gaze found hers. Unable to hold back, she buried herself into her brothers' crumpled body, supporting his trembling body against hers.

"It's over... " A flicker of emotion washed across his features, as Lydecker's gaze found the X5 cradled within his sisters arms. "Indestructible" 

~~~~


	2. Chapter two

Title: The Price of Envy

Spoilers: None

Time scale: One year on from 'Freak Nation'

Rating: PG-13, language. My change. 

Date: 26~12~02

For disclaimer and full summery see first chapter. 

Feedback: Deb: Thanks for the support, always love your comments. *Huge Grin* Hope you like the next chapter. Skyeyes: Long term, definitely, tell me what you want and I'll write, the only reasons I tend not to continue is cos I run out of ideas. But this is different, plus huge fun... enjoy. Panda007: Hope you're not disappointed. *Laughs*. Moe: Thanks, my spellings have been improving, I'm gonna try to keep this different to other DA Fics. Plus I'm wanting to get to know Alec's unit. So yeah he does have a sister. But because she's new I'm gonna play around with her a little bit, see whether to build her up or stay with the original DA characters. 

A/N: At the moment the chapters are coming on short with not much action, I'm trying to set the scene, which I'm not very good at. Once I have all the characters where I want them, and have said what I want to say I'll begin with the action and adventure. Also a lot of the first chapters are going to be full of past tense stuff, with lots of flashbacks to show how the situation for the transgenics got so bad they were forced to leave. Anyways it'll get better, I promise. Happy reading. 

Thanks... 

Rommie

Dedicated to Liz and all the nuns. 

* * *

~The Price of Envy: Chapter 2~

~By Rommie~

Site B. Location: unknown

'Awaiting voice conformation and access code' 

"Doctor Sarah Omestos. Code Med/5529/M008/"

"Access granted... Have...Have a nice day"

~~~~

"_Have a nice day_, who the hell put that into her data base? No wait don't tell me..." 

"I'm trying to lighten up your 'not so good mood', Jesus Doc, I want kill to smile once every few years"

Moving towards the older man, she playfully shoved his laptop along the small desk he had positioned his self at. "Don't mess with my _'not so good mood'"_ And with one swift move, the piece of hardware was within her hands and heading towards the bases living quarters. "I'm going to use your baby to check communications, but only if it's alright with Mr Brian?" The mockery in her voice brought a scowl to Brian's features, His gaze moved from the laptop to the cruel smile touching Sarah's lips. 

"Yeah Ok, but don't break her, Lydecker's going to have a fit. She's the only one I've got left."

"It's so sad that you have a relationship with your laptop"

"Hey her and me have been through shit. I want to have her back by tonight; I need to double check security. Can't have this place swarming with transgenics without precautions against the outside world" 

"They don't even want to be here" Her gaze found Brian's, and she couldn't hold back the pang of sympathy that hung within her voice. "And this is their best shot"

"Lydecker knows what he's doing, he'll make them see the truth. They need this..." he motioned towards the facility they were standing in, the rooms unused, electricity that had never reached all the corners. And the new command, the seats awaiting trained transgenics. "He'll make them see. But their coming, first batch get here tonight..." he stopped, and the uncertainty grew in his voice "Sarah he knows what he's doing"

~~~~

Terminal City

"He shouldn't have stopped the bullet. But then again Alec always did put others before himself." 

"It's good to see you too Max" There was no sweet talk between them, no small words that would allow Lydecker to cross through the parted door into what had once been her privet space. Instead, he drew in the silence, welcomed it. _If_ that one day he could earn back their lost trust, then some things were worth paying for. "What are you still doing here?" 

And as she turned, he took in the women standing before him. There was no smile, no depth within her dark eyes. Instead her features remained expressionless, and it terrified him. 

"I wasn't aware my safety was in your best interests." 

"Max I'm not your enemy, when can you except that I'm not here to destroy what you have"

"And what exactly do I have Lydecker? A relationship that's in tatters, a family that can't even look at me without feeling betrayed. My best friends gave up on me the second I said 'yes' to your so called '_relocation salvation plan'_. And they're never going to forgive me" She couldn't hold back, what was the point? Everything she had built had been destroyed. "And Alec's never going to forgive me" and it came out as a sob, a bitter feeling caught within her throat, and the more she talked, the more she looked into his eyes, the more painful it became to hide the emotions she had once been so good at. So when she broke down, and the tears began to fall, she didn't protest as she was rapped within his arms, her head sinking into his chest, and supported by his caring hands. Was this what he wanted? A broken soldier unable to deal with a dying nation she had created. But it didn't matter, because he held her as Alec had held Jamie. He held his _soldier_ within his arms. And the guilt only grew. 

__

To be continued... 

* * *

This one pretty much wrote it's self, it certainly wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I originally tried to post yesterday, but html format wasn't working on my computer. Glad I didn't thought, the first scene at the beginning was written this morning, and it runs so much more smoothly than the one I would have posted yesterday. Anyways, please review. Any comments are welcome. 

__

Rommie.


	3. Chapter three

Date: 2~1~03

For Summery and disclaimer see first chapter. 

Feedback: Panda007: Thanks, hopefully this chapter will explain some of your questions, if not give me a bell and I'll rethink the next chapter and try to add more info. Gabbie760: Thank-you for the support, as for my spellings, *Huge grin* they should be improving. Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Deb: the BHG in you awakens to the sound of *Evil laugh* bang. I thought I'd give his shoulder a rest and shoot him somewhere more untouched. I just haven't decided where yet... thanks for your review, I think you and a couple of other nuns are the only ones who come here any more. Roweuboat: thanks for the beta, oh and reviewing. Angst is the best thing in the world, well second. Alec's at the top of my list, also my other fic, I've written the next 3 chapter. So it should be up soon. U interested in looking other it for me? Blueberrie: They will get longer I promise, oh and happy New Year although I think I probably said it to you already. Brin: Once I get all the boring stuff out the way, and get into it a bit more the chapters should get longer. This chapters not as good as the last. Sorry. But thanks for the support. 

A/N: This is more of a questions answered chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to get onto the good stuff next. But this chapters pretty rubbish and boring. If there's stuff you still don't understand mention it in your review and I'll try to work harder on the explanations. At the moment I'm finding it hard to say what's going on. Please bear with me. 

Thanks... 

__

Rommie

Dedicated to Liz and all the nuns. 

Special thanks to Rowdy. I changed a few things but you did a brilliant job, especially the added bits to Lydecker's speech. I loved them. 

* * *

~The Price of Envy: Chapter 3~

~By Rommie~

Jamie sank further against the wall, as Alec moved away from the small space they' d shadowed since arriving 10 minutes before. Wanting to follow, but unsure how to interact with his other friends, she allowed her gaze to travel the small room, finding something to distract herself from the current events. 

"...The employer didn't care what part of the gene pool I came from."

"What..." Suddenly aware of his presence, Jamie's gaze levelled with Brooklyn's. He had been talking to them, an old friend of Alec's awaiting information on the relocation procedures. His face crumpled into a mask of confusion as she turned, searching for her brothers' retreating figure. But Alec had already disappeared. "Sorry... what were you saying?" 

"I've been underground. Some friend found me a job where the employer didn't care what part of the gene pool I came from."

Who would employ a Transgenic? But the answer was simple. Toxic waste. "In the sewers?"

"Yeah, they kept killing all their workers. Some weird undercover company threatened to sue unless they took the proper precautions against the fumes, but that would have meant putting money behind it." 

"So they employed transgenics, slave labour right?"

"Pay was crap, but it put food in my mouth. That and a roof over my head."

"Guess it didn't work out." 

"I've been out of action for a while. News travels pretty slowly, but from what I heard, there was a protest down in LA about 9 months ago. Transgenics took to the streets over equal rights. No guns involved, up until the army was called in."

Jamie felt the tightness in her chest, and suddenly she didn't want to hear the story again. There was no masking the tremor, as her lids flickered shut in unwanted memory. 

"I heard a different version."

"It's called censorship, the Army open fired. Bet you heard this part. Some transgenics got hold of some fire arms, shot back. 13 civilians were killed in the crossfire. Anyway the Government was given emergency power, and they created some new laws to deal with the _Transgenic threat"_

Jamie hadn't been there as she and her unit had found safety within the undercities. It had its advantages, but the outside world moved quicker than the lost bunkers and hidden tunnels. When finally resurfacing, they hadn't been prepared for the aftermath of the new laws. But Alec had found her. Just as the rest of their unit were viciously massacred in honour of the human survival. She still remembered being held, as Alec attempted to save the last of his family, and the horror that had crossed Max's features. She too had to be held back.

"No Transgenic has the right to own property. No criminal action will be taken against any person who ends the life of a Transgenic." She recited it as it had once been recited to her; the last one hurting the most. And again she saw the faces of her dying brothers and sisters. She couldn't even comfort them, as the authorities moved in too quickly. The government had finally turned brutal. It had only been six months. It felt a lot longer. 

But that was why they were here; escorted out of Seattle and into the only building that would take their _species. _The Government made no move, as they believed that the facility would soon be bathed in flames, trapping the occupants within its burning walls. But what the Government had arranged wasn't entirely accurate. The building **would** burn, only no living creature would have to suffer the fire. There was already enough dead to conceal a mass escape. Their burnt bodies would be identified as transgenics, but the numbers of scorched remains would be impossible to count. For Seattle, the transgenics would no longer be a threat.

It had been Max who'd agreed to this. Mass relocation, along with the faked deaths of over 100 innocent soldiers. Then the worst part. Within two facilities the surviving transgenics would be housed, split from friends and family, probably for the rest of their lives. It was Manticore all over again, and Max had destroyed their hope the second she said _yes_ to Lydecker. 

However, she couldn't help feel small amounts of sympathy towards her. To agree to this, all this, things must have been pretty horrific. And Once again she glanced around the small room. But when she saw Alec, his smaller figure being held by Joshua, she couldn't conceal the tightening in her throat, and the bitter sweet feeling of hatred. 

"I heard about Alec. I didn't want to mention anything in front of him. He Ok?"

"Max caused more damage than the bullet." 

"What?"

"You know he took a bullet for Lydecker. It was because some human got past the defences at Terminal City. Before Alec got hurt, Lydecker was trying to persuade him to agree to all this. But he wouldn't."

"But Max did" 

"Max betrayed him..." 

~~~~

"Hey, big guy." Alec was brought into a crushing hug, as he moved towards his dog like friend. "Ok Josh,... bullet wound here." The injured X5 managed to wheeze the words, as Joshua let go. His over-sized paws gingerly smoothed Alec's crumpled jacket into a recognisable shape. But his fingers brushed back over the small bullet sized hole that punctured the black material, and Alec couldn't help but wince at Joshua's worried features. "I've got more lives in me than a new-born cat, Lydecker said so himself." As much as he hated using his name, he found that Lydecker's chosen word was the only thing that emphasised his 'I'm always alright' routine. 

"Alec not indestructible, needs to stay with me and Max. Keep you out of trouble." 

Their gazes met, and Alec found himself held within Joshua's arms once more. This time he didn't wince at the tight embrace, instead he closed his eyes and allowed the Transhuman to rock him slightly. 

"Promise me you'll keep an eye on Logan, he's only human, and I'm getting the impression not all of the trannys at site 'A' want him there." The smile concealed the pain, but his eyes spoke volumes. "Look after yourself big guy, and..." But his next words were abruptly cut off, as unwanted words broke through the enclosed room. The anger that clipped the familiar voice wasn't lost on Alec, and as he moved from Joshua's embrace, he came face to face with the man he had grown to hate. 

~~~

"The hour window I arranged with the Government was for your own safety. We lost 22 transgenics because they ignored my warning. The agreement was that once the window was closed, Seattle authorities would be able to deal with **you**, as they like. As far as they're concerned you're all going to be burned to death. That however, doesn't mean that they mind if they kill a couple of you themselves." Lydecker stopped, suddenly rethinking his next chose of words "I want to make this understood, until you reach your destinations, whether Site 'A' or 'B', you're all under my command and you do what I say. I thought I made that clear when you agreed to let me help you."

Is that what he thought? That we all agreed to this. There was never a 'we' involved. It had been a one-person decision from the very beginning. And as Alec's gaze wandered around the small room, the expressions his friends wore told of the same story; nobody wanted this, but they knew they would die without it. 

__

To be continued

~~~~

Boring I know, but this chapter had to be written otherwise there would have been all these questions when I started with the good stuff. If your still confused then review, review, review... Even If you have nothing to say, it's still encouragement. 

__

Rommie


	4. Chapter Four

The Price of Envy

Chapter 4

By Rommie

On route to Site 'A' 

Max held herself against the trucks cold Surface, twitting slightly as she attempted to fight the numbness slowly encasing her mind. The young X5s self-infliction showed across the cold metallic floor, as crimson marks embedded its surface, as her fingers, bloody and broken racked unconditionally against the trucks cruel metal. But she was beyond pain now, her brain no longer able to register the cruelty inflicted by her own hands onto her own body. Sad... selfish... Weak!

Taking one shaking breath, Max ran her fingers through the tangles of her hair, while moving the loose strands away from her eyes. She applied pressure, hoping the diversion of pain would ease the headaches. But however hard she pulled, the headaches only deepened, pushing her further into numbness. Her actions soon becoming more desperate, she felt the looseness of broken hair between her fingers, and suppressed a sharp sob. Great, Max the bold Transgenic. The small humour she held within herself allowed Max to finally unwind her body. Only then did she notice the small blood trails that tinted the cold floor. What was she doing? 

Max's tangled thoughts were shattered as the truck came to a vicious and unplanned halt. The sound of gunfire soon replacing the silence that had followed. 

__

"Shit!" Lydecker's muffled voice travelled through the truck's thick walls as another shot soon accompanied the first. For a second Max felt her heart stop. The sounds of lead finally hitting flesh came with a sickening nosier. It was already over. 

Max screamed, as a green blur drove her into the metallic floor. The air rushing from her lungs in painfully sharp motions, she panicked. "Mole?"

"Hold still" 

More gunfire, "Who's hit?"

"Lydecker" After a beat "What about you"

"No... But you're crushing me...Move?"

"A certain X5 hinted my rather colourful death if anything where to happen to you... So hold still!"

"Oh"

~~~

"Lydecker's down" 

{Max were are you?}

"I don't know, all maps are in code, and I don't recognise the area. Mole's taking charge. Dix, Lydecker said they couldn't have known our position. Something must have got out. And if the familiars know, it won't be long before the Government catches onto it." 

{We can't help without your position, Lydecker has to know}

"Mole knocked him out. He wasn't doing to good" 

{I'm gonna have to trace you. It'll take a few minutes. Keep your position}

"Like we have a chose, they've got us behind the truck. I'm breaking communications." 

She moved her fingers just as Lydecker stirred. The crimson pool slowly seeped towards her out-stretched feet awake the sickening picture of Alec's unit dying in pools of their own blood. But she held her gaze as Lydecker's flickering vision sought hers. And for the briefest of seconds an understanding crossed between the two Ex soldier. Lydecker finally allowed himself to fall into oblivion, praying that Max would one day shred a tear for him. 

~~~

On route to Site 'B'

"Like hell you did" 

"{Alec!}

"Damit Max. Dix told you to hold your position."

{We were sitting ducks, we grabbed everything we could and we got out.}

"How many…" 

{Seven… Lydecker took out one before going down. Were low on ammo, as most of its left in the trucks. Were about 20 clicks from our last position}

"Have you been followed?"

{What do you think!}

"Shit, what's your current status?"

{We lost one 11. Lydecker's pretty bad. The idiot got himself shot.}

"So much for my attempts to preserve our human contacts. Might as well have let the first bullet take him out. Would have saved as a lot of trouble" 

{He isn't dead yet Alec! And even if you hadn't jumped in front of the bullet, my decision would still have been the same.} 

"You don't know that" 

{Don't you dare question my authority! Don't you dare…} The distant sound of gunfire erupted throughout Alec's sensitive ears, and for a second, the world spoke through thick water. Shit. {Get down} Max's strained voice soon pushed through the haze, and the only thought Alec could master was thank god she wasn't dead. 

"Max!"

{Sitting duck's Alec! I don't care where you are, or what you're doing. But you get your Transgenic ass over to our position right know. That's an order!} 

~~~

"Alec" The X5 turned to meet Dix's dazed expression. "I've got their position. We can make it in 20 minutes"

Alec caved in. It wasn't enough time. "Stop the truck!" 

~~~

__

To be continued

Please the fairies and review.


End file.
